Love You Like A Love Song
by sasuke-chidori
Summary: "Sasuke, how much do you love me?"


Love You Like A Love Song

**This is reupload of a story from one of my old accounts.**

* * *

It was peaceful day in Konaha and Sasuke and I were sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree. I had my head on his shoulder and he was holding one of my hands. We had been dating for two months now and a song I heard on the radio got me thinking. Sasuke had never told me how much he loved me. I mean, I knew he wasn't good at the romantic stuff and I respected that but I was curious as to what his answer would be. So I asked him unexpectedly,

"Sasuke, how much do you love me?"

"Huh? What brought this on all of the sudden, Sakura?" he asked. I looked up at him and found that he was looking down at me.

"I was just wondering."

"Sakura, you know I'm not good at stating my feelings." he said.

"I know." I said sighing.

I started quietly humming the tune of the song I had heard earlier that day and slowly I found myself falling asleep. I closed my eyes and soon darkness consumed me.

_*2 hours later*_

I woke up and found myself inside Sasuke's house. I was lying on the couch and my head was in his lap. I felt him stroking my hair. I closed my eyes again hoping he didn't realize I was awake but unfortunately he did.

"Can you explain to me why you asked that question earlier?"

"I already explained why." I said sitting up.

"I want a better explanation."

"Ugh. Okay, fine I heard a song on the radio and I was just curious."

"What song did you hear?"

"Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez." I said sheepishly.

"Ah. So that's what brought it on."

"Don't tell me you've heard it."

"No I haven't."

"Can I play it for you?"

"Sure." he said in an I-don't-care voice.

"Let me see your laptop." I said. He got up walked out of the room then came back a few minutes later.

"Here." he said handing me the laptop.

"Thank you." I said taking it from him. I sat it on my lap and pulled up Youtube. I typed in the name of the song and clicked on the first video I found. "Here just listen." I placed the laptop on his lap as the song started to play.

As the chorus came up I found myself singing to it. I watched as Sasuke slowly grimaced at how sweet the song was. I knew he hated these type of songs but he would put up with listening to it for me.

As I continued to sing I noticed that Sasuke had turned his attention to me and had sat the laptop on the coffee table. I stopped singing and grinned shyly.

"No, keep singing. I like to hear your voice." he said pulling me into his arms.

I smiled as the song continued on I closed my eyes and let the music flow through me like water. Its sweet melody filled my heart and it brought back memories of me and Sasuke.

I remembered when I first met Sasuke and how I was drawn to him like every other girl in the school. Unfortunately to him I was just another crazed fangirl. That soon changed once we became friends. He had come to the hospital one day with a broken arm and all of the staff was busy. Luckily I had some experience with healing broken bones so I took care of him. Later that week he came up to me and told me thanks and that he wanted to pay me back for my help. I had told him that the only way he could pay me back was for him to become my friend. He agreed and after that our relationship grew tighter and I was no longer seen to him as just a crazed fangirl. I was finally seen to him as a friend.

Then there was the time when he had asked me out. It was sweet and so uncharacteristic of _**the**_ Sasuke Uchiha. He had invited me over to his house and when I got there I found that a sweet instrumental song was playing and that his kitchen table was beautifully decorated. There were two candles on it and a red tablecloth with white and red rose petals scattered over it layed on the table. I had found him in the kitchen bringing out dinner and I smiled as he put the dishes with our dinner on them down and then hugged me. He had, then, gotten down on one knee and pulled out a ring. It was a beautiful silver promise ring with an obsidian stone in the middle and three diamonds on each side of it. On the inside was the inscription: _To the love of my life._ He asked me to be his girlfriend and I had happily agreed.

I opened my eyes as the song neared the end. I ran my hand over the promise ring and he tightened his hold on me. He lifted my hand and kissed the ring. I looked up at him as we drew closer. My eyes shut in anticipation and our breaths soon became mingled.

Right when the song ended our lips met and I felt sparks fly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my hands into his hair. The kiss was slow and gentle and soon we were forced to pull away for air. He looke dme in the eyes seriously before speaking.

"That song does not describe how much I love you. I love you so much more than you know. I love you like a rose loves the rain. I need you as much as the moon needs the stars. You are my sweet cherry blossom and no matter what I will always remain by you."

"Sasuke." I said as tears fell down my face.

"Don't cry." he said gently wiping the tears away with his thumb. "You know I hate it when you cry."

"I can't help it. That was so sweet."

"I love you, Sakura." and with that he kissed me again sealing his declaration.

**Yay I'm back and I finally have a story with my favorite couple right now! :) Please read and review! Thanks.**


End file.
